<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape from Escapes by ellaco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532486">Escape from Escapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaco/pseuds/ellaco'>ellaco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter Runs Away, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaco/pseuds/ellaco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the capture and subsequent trial of Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore refuses to allow Harry to live with Sirius, citing blood wards, family, and about twenty other excuses Harry has heard at the end of every year since his re-entry into the wizard world.<br/>After an inspiring conversation, Harry makes plans to run and live on his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, but no spoilers ;), i have ideas - Relationship, im not going to put any yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape from Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first FanFic on Ao3.<br/>I'm hoping to update regularly, although the longest I'll go between updates is probably two weeks.<br/>This is totally canon divergent, and won't focus on romantic relationships between Harry and other characters until later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cannot find another word that corresponds so closely with his outlook on his life, his situation, everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everything that occurred just over a week ago, he supposes much could have gone worse. They could have all been bitten and turned into werewolves. They could have all been killed by a werewolf. Peter could have escaped. Sirius could have been kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the fact that everyone was saved and properly given trials made him satisfied, Harry is far from joyous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While washing the dishes from this mornings breakfast (which he was not allowed to eat) Harry thinks about what next year might bring. Ron had sent him a few letters in the past days, citing some important events that had taken place in the world that he had missed out on. Although Harry could understand the excitement the Triwizard Tournament would have brought to the participating schools and nations, he had to agree with the Wizengamot’s final decision to veto the games because of the lack of preparation and its previous history of deaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Harry knew this would bring a largely quiet year, he couldn’t bring himself to want to return to Hogwarts. Yes, it was the closest thing to home he had, but the Headmaster had time and time again used and betrayed Harry’s trust. He wouldn’t count on him not doing it again in the coming year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Harry didn’t really want to face the Headmaster’s devious plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That most definitely did not mean he wanted to stay where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, definitely not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As repayment for Harry’s “freakish act” summer before third year, Vernon had decided to move Harry back into the cupboard under the stairs. His trunk had been moved into the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t quite sure what was worse, facing the fact that he still fit in the cupboard despite being thirteen, or that he had to be in the cupboard in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only way Harry even got Ron’s letters was because he had the forethought to tell Errol to go into the shed, saving Harry the trouble of Vernon and Petunia thinking he had any friends or anyone in general to talk to. He couldn’t figure out how to write back without being caught stealing supplies, but he was confident Ron would understand and figure out that since his letters were being taken, Harry was getting them. Harry could only hope that Ron didn’t think he was ignoring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had sent Harry one letter a few days ago, telling Harry that all was well with him and Remus, that he was seeking treatment for his mental health and well-being, and apologizing for the lack of mail. Harry had managed to quickly snatch a pen from Dudley’s pile of undone schoolwork, and scratched a quick message on the back of the parchment telling Sirius that he was happy for him and to hold off on the mail, making the excuse that his relatives had a fear of birds and that he would owl him when he was alright to owl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drying his hands with the towel, Harry checked the wall clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>10:48am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to get the weeding done before the sun was too high up, Harry went out the screen door and towards the flowerbeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the chores Harry had to do, he decided that tending to and wedding the garden was probably his favorite. He found the delicate nature of the plants and their dependence on the sun beautiful, and if he wasn’t a wizard, he would have called it magical. He understood why Neville liked it so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Late nights (or early mornings), when Harry couldn’t find it in him to fall back asleep after an especially bad nightmare, he sometimes found Neville in the common room, and they talked lowly about whatever plant he was helping Professor Sprout with or what plant he was growing at home. They compared muggle and magical plants, and how they were cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depositing the weeds into a pile and heading for the base of Petunia’s pride-and-joy hydrangeas, Harry wished for some water. It was nearing noon now, and the sun was becoming more and more of a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeking momentary shade, he ducked behind the tallest bush, feigning weeding just in case someone were to come outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While his eyes adjusted to the shade, Harry realized he was not alone in this oasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Harry introduced himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hello, serpent. My name is Harry. Do you have a name?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The effect was immediate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snake raised their head and became more focused on Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“A speaker! I have not had the pleasure of meeting one, young Harry. My name is Magmox.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The snake looked away from Harry a bit and then back at him, </span>
  <b>
    <em>“What brings you here? It does not seem suitable for a speaker.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“No, it seems not. The sun is too hot. I am resting.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Magmox cocked their head. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Why do you not go into your dwelling?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I am not allowed, Magmox.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>They narrowed their eyes. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Why not? Speakers are gifted so they can lead! They can commune with the greatest of serpents! Why are you not allowed?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Speakers are not powerful, not now. Now it is bad to speak. Dark.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>At what he could only assume was a confused look from the snake, Harry explained about the lack of speakers, and how speaking was now considered dark because of its association with Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magmox seemed less than pleased with this but left it to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You still have not answered my question, Speaker. Why are you not allowed?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I am not worthy of it, according to my relatives. They think less of me because of my magic.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Magmox hissed, obviously disturbed.</span>
  <b>
    <em> “Magic is a gift! These relatives are of lesser understanding.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I know, Magmox.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why do you not leave?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I have to stay. I do not want to. But there are protections here, strong ones. Nevertheless, the decision is above me.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You are weakened by this place. You speak of magic, but you do not look to be of age to do it. You are thin. You do not need these ‘relatives’. You need to leave.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pursed his lips. He had thought about leaving. He had tried to run away a few years before Hogwarts, but was found and returned by the police (and later given a thorough lashing for his ungratefulness). </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I have no place to go. Anyone who knows I have left or otherwise sees me will seek me out and return me here.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Make your own place.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I-” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Harry tried to think of some other reason, but they did make a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You garden. You have digits for hunting, and you work hard. You make your own place.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I can’t just leave!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why not?!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You better not be lazing about!” Petunia’s shrill voice yelled from the window. Harry scrambled up to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Aunt Petunia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a disbelieving noise. “Well. Its past time for Dudley’s lunch to be made. Get to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming, Aunt Petunia.” Dusting himself off, Harry looked down to his serpent friend. They were staring directly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You leave. Leave this place now and leave your dwelling later. Do not return.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boy!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting one last glance at his new friend, he replied. “Sorry, Aunt Petunia. I’m coming.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry pondered Magmox’s words the rest of the day. At first. The idea of running off, living on his own, seemed more like a fantasy than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the day dragged on, chore by chore, he began realizing how easily he could do it. He knew how to cook, how to clean, how to take care of his own injuries. He had the money. He could make a garden. His only problem would be finding shelter and finding a way to get by without magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or use it without getting caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting shoved - and locked - into the cupboard for the night, Harry made a vague plan for the next time the Dursleys left for a few days.</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Get out of cupboard. (pick lock, maybe magic???)</span></li>
<li><span>Get to garage and get trunk, broom, cage, and wand. </span></li>
<li><span>Cover scar (steal hat, or headband maybe???)</span></li>
<li><span>Go to the Leaky Cauldron via NightBus and enter Diagon Alley.</span></li>
<li><span>Go to Gringotts (Be polite) and find a place in the middle of nowhere to go to (Priorities: isolated. No people. In the woods, but with a decent clearing for growing food.) *ask about warding</span></li>
<li><span>Figure out money &amp; magic</span></li>
<li><span>Shop </span></li>
</ol>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Expanded trunk</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Preservable food (spices, cans, things in preservation charms)</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Work clothes (new wardrobe + coats + shoes)</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>First aid (potions, salves, bandages)</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Books on plants, animals, and academic books</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Plants (seeds, saplings, etc.) </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>General supplies (stationary, tools, kitchen stuff)</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Wireless</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Harry figured this was a good place to start. Tomorrow he would go to the library and find the relevant books he might need. Some on muggle plants, some on first aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, a fantasy became a plan. A real, feasible, plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled into the emptiness of his cupboard, a warm feeling in his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are much appreciated, Kudos too.<br/>I'll try to respond and ideas for the plot and such are very, very welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>